


Ain't it exciting you, the rumble where you lay

by PenelopesAltar (ElStark)



Series: Malta [1]
Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Bottom Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Doting Joe, Finger Sucking, Frottage, Gentle Kissing, Hand Kink, It's kind of Filthy, Joe checks Nicky is having a good time, Kind of Rough Sex, Kissing, M/M, Needy Nicky, POV Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Top Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, and knows all of Nicky's cues, because checking the love of your life is having a good time is sexy, because that's so important to him even if they've been having sex for the past 900 years, but in a romantic way, cuz that's how Nicky wants it, gentle biting, soft joe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElStark/pseuds/PenelopesAltar
Summary: The frame of the bed hitting the wall repeatedly, joins the salacious symphony of Joe’s groans, and Nicky gasps and moans.“Faster,” Nicky presses, still.Joe huffs, “You’ll have to let me go then.”Nicky looks affronted at the prospect.*Nicky and Joe + Malta = Fucking.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani & Nicky | Nicolo di Genova, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Malta [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860196
Comments: 31
Kudos: 759





	Ain't it exciting you, the rumble where you lay

**Author's Note:**

> Well, who would've thought that the first thing I'd be publishing after three years would be porn?  
> But hey, Nicky and Joe were bound to stir my fic writing muse, and they sure deserve some good times in dear old Malta, so here it is.  
> Also, I wrote the whole of it listening to NFWMB by Hozier, and I highly recommend reading it doing the same. It is an Experience.  
> Not to mention that song is p e r f e c t for them. (And it is indeed where I got the title from) 
> 
> Enjoy!

Niccolò’s breath catches in that way Yusuf has come to expect and love in all the years he’s spent taking the love of his life apart.

“Beautiful,” Joe says like a confession, holding his lover’s gaze, while he rocks in tandem with Nicky, their cocks rubbing against one another.

Nicky kisses him in response, wet and messy, licking inside his mouth in that way that leaves Joe quivering through and by the end of it. Nicky pushes him down on the bed, his hand on Joe’s waist, tantalising and hot, bites down onto his bottom lip and _pulls_.

Joe opens his eyes, groaning when he sees the look on Nicky’s face. _Oh, so it’s going to be on of those times._

Joe _loves_ Malta. It’s the only place where Nicky truly lets himself go. All needy and delectable for Joe to take care of.

Joe flips them, breaking the kiss to kneel up between his lover’s legs. He runs his hands up Nicky’s thighs, relishing in the shiver he gets in return.

Nicky makes a needy sound, and Joe could never not go when Nicky grabs his shoulder and pulls, asking him for a kiss wordlessly. So, Joe goes, kissing his way up, from just above Nicky’s groin, up his chest, and neck and finally coming to rest on Nicky’s plush lips.

Almost a millennium and Joe hasn’t tired of the taste of them.

“Yusuf,” his Nicky breathes, when he breaks the kiss and Joe proceeds to kiss every inch of his face and neck.

Joe rocks leisurely against him, his arms crossed underneath Nicky’s head, as close as they can be, delighting in the slickness of their bodies against one another and Nicky’s choked gasp when Yusuf’s cock catches on his rim. Joe nips at his ear. “Does it feel good?”

Nicky nods, wordless. His hair brushing against Joe’s hands, too teasing for him not to take purchase on and pull a little.

Nicky moans, his back arching like a bow. Joe has a sudden urge to go reach for paper and charcoal. 

But Nicky would never stand for that, not now. His love tries to pull him closer instead, one of his hands in his hair, and the other on Yusuf’s ass. Nicky bites his chin. “Inside me, now.”

Joe can’t help but laugh. “Aye, aye, captain.” And laughs again when he sees the put-upon look on Nicky’s face he gets in response.

“If you don’t get a move on, I might take it for myself,” Nicky warns.

“Ah,” Joe smiles, stealing a kiss, before leaning fully back. “You provide a tempting prospect, but,” he hooks his arms under Nicky’s knees, pulling him close. “I have other plans,” he says, dropping a tender kiss on the ridge between Nicky’s thigh and ass before he bends his lover to fully expose his rim.

Nicky moans, lewd and loud. And Joe smiles as he licks and sucks at the tender skin. He reaches for the small oil bottle at the foot of the bed and upends a quarter of it on Nicky’s pucker, going back to taste and tease his thumb and tongue inside.

Nicky has taken purchase on his hair, and is pushing Joe’s head closer still, completely undone and searching for his pleasure alone.

Joe hums, lapping and nipping until he’s made a wet mess of Nicky’s hole. He licks up his rump, tracing his tongue on Nicky’s balls, taking them into his mouth and humming some more. Nicky’s moans will always be the sweetest music to his ears. “Look at me,” Joe asks, and holds Nicky’s gaze when he reaches for his cock and sucks on the head.

Nicky’s head rolls back, his body jolting dangerously when Joe tongues at the prominent vein underneath and starts pushing two fingers into his hole.

Joe pulls off, admiring his lover’s spit-glistening cock. He pushes his fingers deeper, watching Nicky carefully as he slowly and unhurriedly fucks him with them.

But his Nicky is lost, uttering a symphony of sighs and moans, and Joe loves him so much his chest feels like it's going to crack open from it. He brushes his lips against Nicky’s thigh, “feels good?”

“Yeah,” Nicky moans.

“You ready for me?” Joe checks, nipping at his thigh.

“Yeah,” Nicky mewls, nodding his head, and reaching for Joe. He goes, happily, opening his mouth to Nicky’s needy kiss. Nicky wraps his arms around him, holding him close. “Like this,” he says, one of his hands smoothing over the back of Joe’s head.

Joe nods, reaching between them to guide his cock home. Nicky exhales when he bottoms out, then starts moving, when Joe is too slow to do so.

Joe sucks on Nicky’s tongue, as he sets the pace, slow at first, then picking up. Nicky’s breathy sighs filling his ears, spurring him to fuck him faster and harder, to incite the choked off gasps he’s so fond of.

The frame of the bed hitting the wall repeatedly, joins the salacious symphony of Joe’s groans, and Nicky gasps and moans. “Faster,” Nicky presses, still.

Joe huffs, “You’ll have to let me go then.”

Nicky looks affronted at the prospect, but then concedes, unlocking his arms from around Joe, and reaching for his hands.

Joe goes to interlock their fingers, but Nicky allows it with only one hand, while he brings the other to his mouth. Joe’s hips stutter and has to breathe slowly and concentrate not to come on the spot when his Nicky sucks on his index and middle finger.

Joe must’ve stopped without meaning to, because then Nicky’s nipping softly at his digits, and taking them out long enough to say, “Fuck me.”

It’s enough to snap Joe out of his daze. Fucking deep into his lover, as he deserves.

Nicky moans around his fingers, Joe rests their linked hands-on Nicky’s chest and pistons his hips into Nicky over and over again.

And before he knows what’s happening, Nicky’s clenching around him, and coming between them, adding to the mess of spit and oil.

His love trembles through the aftershocks, Joe’s fingers slipping from his mouth. Nicky unlinks their hands so that he can rest his hand on Joe’s ass, wordlessly telling him to take his pleasure from his body. “Come inside me,” is all he has to say before Joe’s hips stutter and he does just that.

Nicky goes back to lock his arms around Joe, holding him as Joe ruts through his aftershocks.

When he does, finally, pull out, Nicky turns to look at him with a sated smile that Joe knows is mirrored on his own face. He brushes his lips against Nicky’s brow and relishes in his happy sigh. “Good?” Joe asks.

Nicky bites his jaw, for then soothe the spot with his tongue, “the best.”

Joe fucking _loves_ Malta.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and leave Kudos to satisfy the praise-needing blob that I am, have a dick-heart in return: <3


End file.
